My Little Family
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Twoshoot! End Chap. Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari toko buku itu dikejutkan oleh sesosok wanita meringkuk di depan pagarnya rumahnya. Dan kenapa Deidara yang merupakan wanita lembut berubah menjadi garang? Let read more!
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Family**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T, Family, Romance.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Two Shoot.**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru & ItafemDei**

**Summary : Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari took buku itu dikejutkan oleh sesosok wanita meringkuk di depan pagarnya. Dan kenapa Deidara yang merupakan wanita lembut berubah menjadi garang? See more in this fic!**

**A/N : Persembahan dari Author untuk readers yang setia nungguin fic-fic Author apdet. Maaf yaa, Author belum bisa mengapdet seluruh fic Author. Tapi pasti akan Author apdet. Semoga Author segera mendapat ide untuk konflik fic-fic Author.**

"Kau siapa?"seorang pria bermantel tebal berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya yang sangat besar itu. menatap seorang wanita yang duduk di pinggir gerbang itu dengan lutut yang tengah ia peluk.

"…"wanita itu hanya diam saja.

"CHK! Hey! Aku bertanya padamu, dobe!"bentak pria itu agak keras. Dan setelah itu, wanita berambut pirang cerah itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan betapa tercengangnya pria berambut hitam bermata oniks dan bermantel tebal itu melihat pancaran mata yang sangat indah itu.

"Maap ji-can. Nalu telcecat. Kaa-can tidak mengantal Nalu pelgi dan Nalu tak tau jalan pulang,"pria yang tadinya sempat tercengang karena pesona matanya itu kembali memasang wajah stoic-nya.

"Hey! Umurmu berapa tahun? Kenapa gaya bicaramu masih cadel?"pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu mengacak surai pirang wanita itu.

"Umul Nalu, balu 5 tahun ji-can,"Sasuke terhenyak.

"Huh! Jika ingin berbohong lihat situasi, dobe. Mana mungkin tubuh sebesar itu disebut 5 tahun! Dasar dobe!"ejek Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh di depan 'dobe' dengan tatapan mengejek. Dan wanita pirang itu menatap bingung manusia yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Ne~ji-can. Nalu tidak bohong! Kaa-can celalu bilang, bohong itu tidak baik,"Sasuke menatap curiga wanita di hadapannya itu.

Wanita pirang itu hanya memakai kaos orange dan celana pendek selutut dan juga sebuah topi kupyuk bertengger dikepalanya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"Tanya Sasuke. Dan wanita pirang itu nyengir.

"Namaku, Ujumaki Naluto,"jawabnya sambil ceria luar biasa.

"Ujumaki Naluto?"

"Aisshh! U-ju-ma-ki Na-lu-to!"wanita itu berdiri dan nampaklah diantara mereka tinggi wanita pirang itu hampir sama dengan Sasuke dan berbeda beberapa inci saja.

"Uzumaki Naluto?"wanita pirang yang jengkel itu langsung menunjuk topi kupyuk warna-warninya dan disana bertuliskan Uzumaki Naruto. Dan Sasuke mangut-mangut ngertos.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"dan dengan itu wanita pirang yang sudah kita ketahui namanya Uzumaki Naruto langsung jingkrak senang. Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gadis di depannya itu.

Sungguh, seumur hidup Sasuke, baru kali ini dia senyum walaupun hanya senyum kecil. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa seorang Uchiha tidak bersikap seperti itu. Sasuke pun mengajak wanita itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Diluar dingin dobe, ayo masuk,"seret Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam dan menatap bingung pria yang tengah menyeret paksa dirinya agar masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Duduklah dulu, dobe,"Naruto pun duduk dengan tenang sambil melihat isi dari rumah itu. Dan matanya tertuju pada barang antik berbentuk kapal layar yang terpampang indah di atas sebuah meja kecil di dekat sofa. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengambilnya dan bermain di lantai. Tak peduli dengan badannya yang basah karena salju.

"Kenapa kau bisa terpisah dengan orang tuamu, dobe?"kata Sasuke yang sudah membawakan dua cangkir minuman. Yang satu coffe dan yang satu coklat panas. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke terdiam mengamati wanita yang baru saja datang itu.

"_A__pa memang pria ini masih berumur 5 tahun? Tapi dari caranya memainkan barang antik aniki itu…lupakan!"_batin Sasuke yang menaruh cangkir itu di meja dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Wushh! Awaaacc! Ada tebing!"kata Naruto seraya memainkan kapal itu dan menghantamkannya pelan ke lemari kecil tempat kapal antik itu terpampang.

"Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa?"Tanya Sasuke yang sudah berjongkok di depan Naruto.

"Ji-can! Boleh Nalu meminjam mainan ini, ji-can? Nalu tidak punya kapal cepelti ini di lumah,"Sasuke yang merasa pertanyaannya seperti seongok kulit pisang(?) itu berjengit.

"Dobe, aku Tanya padamu! Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan!"Naruto pun manyun.

"Ji-can! Nalu itu punya nama! Dali tadi ji-can ngomong dobe, dobe, dobe telus! Memangnya dobe itu apa cih ji-can? Dan Nalu ini cudah pasti anak kaa-can!"Sasuke mulai kesal dengan wanita di depannya ini.

"Dengar ya, dobe! Jangan berbohong, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda! Sebenarnya kau siapa?"Naruto mulai jengkel itu manyunkan bibirnya lagi.

"Ji-can! Nalu ini anak kaa-can dan Tou-can, kalo ji-can tidak cuka dengan Nalu bilang caja! Tidak ucah bentak-bentak Nalu!"Sasuke semakin naik darah. Bisa-bisanya wanita pirang bernama Naruto itu membentaknya. Bahkan ibunya beserta nenek-nya saja tidak pernah membentaknya seperti itu. Tapi-

"Aku pulang. Nee, oTou-to, kau di rumah?"sang kakak yang baru saja tiba dirumah itu terdiam melihat adiknya tengah adu debat dengan wanita pirang cerah bermata biru sebiru batu sapphire.

"Jawab yang benar, dobe! Sekarang orang tuamu dimana?"

"Nalu…okaa-can…oTou-can… meleka…teltidul,"jawab Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tertidur? Haahh. Lama-lama bisa gila aku bicara denganmu, dobe!"

"Ada apa, Otouto?"

"Aku menemukan wanita ini di depan pagar, dan menurut informasi yang baru saja aku terima, ia masih berumur 5 tahun bernama Uzumaki Naruto!"jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Itachi mengeryitkan dahi.

"5 tahun?"Sasuke menggidikan bahu.

"Nee~Naru-chan. Dimana orang tuamu?"Tanya Itachi dengan lembut sambil mengacak surai pirangnya.

"Olang tua Nalu, teltidul dan campai cekalang tidak bangun-bangun. Nalu telcecat kalena pelgi untuk pelcediaan makan malam. Tapi, tapi, Nalu malah telcecat. Nalu cedih,"Naruto tertunduk lesu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Itachi memandang iba Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa orang tua naru-chan tertidur dan tidak bangun lagi?"dan Itachi hanya mendapat sebuah gelengan kepala lemah.

"Kalau begitu, Naru-chan mau aku antar pulang?"Naruto mendongak semangat. Itachi tersenyum senang dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"Naru-chan tunggu disini dulu yaa,"

"Hum!"Sasuke mendengus.

"Dasar dobe!"Naruto pun manyun lagi.

"Dacal pantat ayam!"ejek Naruto seraya memeletkan lidahnya. Naruto segera berlari menyusul Itachi ke kamarnya. Tidak dipedulikan lagi Sasuke yang tengah mengejarnya sambil membawa bantal sofa.

"GRRR… WANITA SIALAN! MATI SAJA KAAAUU!"teriak Sasuke yang emosi labil-nya sudah sampai ubun-ubun kepala.

"Wuueee!"dan Naruto kembali memeletkan lidahnya. Senang juga dia melihat seseorang marah besar seperti itu.

Naruto yang dengan semangat 45-nya berlari menerjang apa pun yang ada di depannya. Termasuk sebuah pintu oak tebal berwarna coklat tua bertuliskan Itachi's room. Dan-

JEBLLAAAAKK

Terdengarlah suara pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat-sangat beringas. Bahkan pintunya nyaris lepas dari engselnya. Sungguh, Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di TKP hanya bisa terdiam melihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan tampang innocent-nya.

Mulai heran dengan Naruto yang terdiam seperti tampang blo'on itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat apa sih yang dilihat anak itu? Batin Sasuke yang melihat arah pandang Naruto dan-

"BAKA-ITACHIIIIII?!"teriak Sasuke yang langsung menerjang Itachi yang mematung dengan tubuh yang tengah menindih seseorang. Seseorang? Kau yakin? Di sana terbaring pasrah seseorang wanita berambut pirang namun tak secerah Naruto yang pakaiannya sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai dekat kasur yang mereka tiduri.

Sasuke yang murka setengah hidup itu nemampari aniki tercintanya dengan bantal sofa yang ia bawa dari ruang tamu dengan beringas. Sedangkan wanita tadi yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Deidara itu bangkit dari kasur dan mengambil kembali pakaiannya. Atau lebih tepatnya blazer hitam miliknya.

"Haahh! Untung ada kau, Sasu. Thanks!"dan Deidara berjalan dengan santai dan sempat melakukan kontak mata dengan Naruto yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

Yaa, Deidara ini anak angkat keluarga besar Uchiha. Karena saat itu, Mikoto istri dari Uchiha Fugaku belum memiliki anak semenjak pernikahan mereka yang sudah 8 tahun. Setelah mereka mengangkat Deidara yang merupakan anak dari sepupu jauhnya alias sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sepupu, Namikaze Minato yang meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil dan tewas seketika.

Padahal Deidara sudah hidup berdua saja dengan ayahnya. Soal ibunya, ayahnya pernah berkata bahwa ia terpisah dengan ibunya karena sesuatu yang Deidara sangat tak perlu tau. Dan sampai kematian ayahnya Deidara tak pernah tau siapa ibunya.

"Eng? Siapa dia?"Tanya Deidara sambil menunjuk Naruto yang dengan polosnya memiringkan kepalanya. Rambut pirang itu tergerai indah saat mata biru itu menatap Deidara lugu.

Sasuke yang sibuk menampari kakak tersayangnya dengan bantal itu akhirnya berhenti dan dapat kita lihat wajah Itachi yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Aku menemukannya di depan pagar rumah kita. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto,"jelas Sasuke. Deidara terbelalak kaget.

"U-Uzumaki? Kau bilang Uzumaki?"Tanya Deidara dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Deidara langsung menerjang Naruto.

"Katakan yang kau tau tentang keluarga Uzumaki! CEPATT!"bentak Deidara dan Naruto hampir menangis kala itu karena dibentak seperti itu. Itachi yang melihat itu segera melepaskan cengkraman Deidara pada Naruto.

"Hey! Jangan sekasar itu, Dei-chan!"Naruto langsung berlindung di balik punggung Itachi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan keluarga besar Uzumaki?"Tanya Sasuke yang menatap tajam kakak tertuanya itu.

"CEPAT KATAKAN! CEPAAAATT!"teriak Deidara yang menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Itachi tercekat dengan neesan-nya yang biasanya anteng-anteng saja tapi menghanyutkan itu menangis se-frustasi itu. Biasanya ia jarang berexpresi sampai di luar batas seperti itu.

"De-Dei-chan,"Itachi merasa bingung sekarang ini.

"Sudah lama aku mencari tahu tentang Uzumaki. Karena itulah satu-satunya petunjuk tentang ibu kandungku. Aku tidak tau apa-apa lagi tentang ibu kandungku. Sungguh! Aku tak tau arus melakukan apa lagi,"kata Deidara pasrah dan menatap Naruto yang bersembunyi takut-takut di belakang Itachi.

"…"tak ada yang berkomentar kala itu, Itachi menatap kakak angkatnya dengan sendu. Sedangkan Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa.

Yaa, mereka berdua memang tau jika kakak perempuannya-Deidara bukanlah kakak kandung mereka. Jadi jangan salahkan Itachi jika ia bisa menyukai kakaknya yang satu itu.

Wanita berambut pirang sebahu yang selalu diikat tinggi dan juga berponi panjang sebelah kirinya selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Itachi atas kemesumannya. Dan Deidara benar-benar menyesal saat dirinya tidak segera memasuki kamarnya saat baru saja pulang kuliah hingga Itachi tidak sengaja melihat dirinya dan menyeretnya ke dalam kamarnya. Sungguh mesum!

Dan Naruto yang melihat Deidara terisak seperti itu memilih mendekati Deidara dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Neecan jangan cedih yaa. Nalu bakal celitain kok ciapa Ujumaki di keluarga Nalu,"hibur Naruto. Deidara yang sempat terbuai dengan elusan tangan Naruto itu sadar dan duduk di depan Naruto.

Itachi dan Sasuke yang juga ingin tau itu juga ikut duduk mendekati Naruto yang duduk dengan tenang.

"Ujumaki di kelualga Nalu itu, kaacan Nalu. Ia pelempuan telcantik yang Nalu temui,"Deidara terlihat sangat serius mendengarkan cerita Naruto begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang dengan bodohnya malah makan popcorn bersama Itachi. Sungguh, maafkan saya atas ke-OOCan ini.

"Waktu Nalu lahil, Tou-can Nalu cudah teltidul. Walaupun begitu, Kaa-can celing bicala pada Tou-can, walaupun Tou-can tak pelnah menyahut. Tapi Nalu yakin, bahwa Tou-can mendengal cemua celita yang Nalu dan Kaa-can celitakan,"cerocos Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa Tou-san-mu tertidur Naru-chan?"Tanya Deidara. Naruto tertunduk sedih.

"Nalu juga tidak tau, nee-can. Yang Nalu tau, Kaa-can dan Tou-can teltidul dan Nalu tidak bica membangunkannya lagi. Bachan juga menyuluh Nalu untuk belcikap cepelti biaca. Dan bachan Nalu juga cudah cangat tua. Bachan hanya bica duduk dan telbaling di kacul-nya. Nalu celalu kecepian. Hanya bachan yang Nalu celing ajak bicala,"

"Siapa nama ibumu?"Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Ujumaki Kuchina!"

"Kuchina?"koar Deidara dan Itachi bingung. Naruto berdecak dan berdiri mengambil sesuatu di atas meja belajar Itachi dan membawanya ke kerumunan tadi. Setelah menulis tidak jelas di sebuah buku matematika Itachi, mereka semua mangut-mangut ngerti.

"Oooo~Kushina! Uzumaki Kushina?"Deidara meyakinkan. Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau begitu, siapa nama ayahmu Naru-chan?"Tanya Itachi sambil mengacak lembut rambut Naruto. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasa panas kali ini.

'Chk! Baka Itachi!'batin Sasuke.

"Nalu tidak tau. Kaa-can tak pelnah memanggil nama Tou-can. Kaa-can celalu panggil 'cuamiku','cayangku' begitu! Lalu cetiap Nalu beltanya pada bachan, jawabannya celalu 'nanti Nalu-chan akan tau' begitu,"semua mengangguk mengerti. Dan Sasuke tengah mencurigakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa nenekmu bersikap seperti itu? seharusnya, sebagai anak, Naru-chan berhak tau siapa nama ayahnya. Benarkan?"

"Benar juga,"Deidara segera menatap Naruto.

"Naru-chan, bolehkah aku bertemu dengan nenekmu?"

"Hum! Tentu caja boleh. Ayo!"kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Deidara.

Mereka berempat naik mobil Deidara yang tentu saja sudah memiliki SIM untuk mengemudikan mobil.

"Naru-chan, masih ingat jalannya?"Tanya Itachi.

"Eemm..Nalu tidak ingat,"jawab lesu Naruto.

"Chk! Memangnya kenapa kau bisa tersesat begini?"Tanya cuek Sasuke.

"Huh! Nalu cebel cama onii-chan bebek!"ambek Naruto sambil buang muka.

"Kita jalan saja, mungkin Naru-chan mengingat sesuatu yang Naru-chan lewati!"

Setelah berkilo-kilo meter mobil mereka berjalan hingga menembus sebuah kota terpencil bernama suna, Naruto belum juga mengingat jalan rumahnya. Dan Sasuke hampir mati bosan jika Itachi tak menyempatkan diri membeli cemilan di supermarket tadi.

"Hey, dobe! Sungguh kau tak mengingat jalan rumahmu?"

"Nalu lupa!"tapi, Naruto melihat sebuah toko boneka yang dihiasi berbagai macam lampu warna-warni dan juga pajangan yang Naruto sangat hafal. Yaitu boneka seperti mangkuk ramen#memang ada?#

"ITU DIAAA! ITU DIA!"teriak Naruto girang dan semua langsung terkejut segera meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Kau tadi lewat sini, Naru-chan?"Tanya Itachi.

"Iya! Nalu cempat beldili dicitu buat liat boneka lamen!"kata Naruto ceria.

"Berarti jalan rumahmu disekitar sini?"Deidara memastikan.

"Hum! Lewat gang kecil itu,"tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah gang kecil di dekat jembatan. Mobil mereka berjalan dengan lambat di sebuah gang kecil. Deidara harus extra hati-hati agar mobil kesayangannya tidak lecet-lecet.

Yang anehnya dari gang kecil itu adalah, tidak berliku-liku seperti gang pada umumnya. Gangnya memang kecil, sepi dan tak ada satupun rumah yang berdiri di gang tersebut. Hanya tembok yang menghalangi gang tersebut.

"Panjang sekali gang ini,"decak Sasuke.

"Cebental lagi campai kok. Itu dia, lumah Nalu!"tunjuk Naruto dan semuanya hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat rumah Naruto yang besar dan megah.

"I-ini rumahmu, Naru-chan?"Tanya Itachi.

"Iya! Ayo macuk!"setelah sibuk mengagumi rumah itu, mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dan di dalamnya juga sangat rapi walaupun banyak sekali yang terlihat adalah lukisan kuno yang layaknya sebuah komik bergambar yang tercetak di dinding itu.

"BACHAAAANN! NALU PULAAAAANGG!"teriak Naruto melengking nyaring. Tentu saja seluruh pelosok rumah dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara cempreng nan cadel itu.

"Dobe! Kecilkan suaramu!"decak Sasuke sambil menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ha ha ha,"tawa garing Itachi yang menggosok-gosokkan telingannya karena terkejut dengan suara tadi.

"Ayo kecini. Akan aku kenalkan pada Kaa-can dan Tou-can!"ajak Naruto. Sasuke sempat merasakan keanehan pada Naruto. Mereka berdua berjalan di sebuah lorong besar gelap dan sepi. Seperti mau menuju taman belakang.

'Perasaanku tidak enak,'batin Sasuke yang langsung berjalan cepat dan mensejajari langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Ke tempat Kaa-can dan Tou-can! Meleka ada di taman belakang,"

Dan saat mereka sampai, betapa terkejutnya mereka semua.

"A-A-ASTAGA!"kaget Deidara melihat dua buah makam besar dengan salib besar di atasnya. Ternyata maksud Naruto adalah meninggal. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti itu?

'Naruto~'batin Sasuke yang menatap iba ke arah Naruto yang berlari menuju makan ayah dan ibunya.

"Kaa-can, Tou-can! Nalu bawa temen Nalu nih! Meleka yang nolongin Nalu waktu telcecat tadi,"jelas Naruto sambil mengusap-usap batu marmer dingin itu.

"Na-Naruto,"koar Deidara yang mematung di tempat. Tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi.

"Naru-chan!"tiba-tiba seorang lansia keluar dengan menggunakan sweeter rajut berwarna putih tulang. Ia berjalan dengan lambat dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Bachan! Kenapa kelual? Dicini dingin, ayo macuk,"ajak Naruto.

"Ohh! Ada tamu?"Naruto nyengir.

"Hehehe. Nee, bachan! Meleka yang telah menyelamatkan Nalu kalena telcecat tadi,"

"Sepertinya kau anak dari keluarga Uchiha kan?"Tanya sang nenek. Itachi dan Sasuke mengangguk tidak dengan Deidara.

"Dan kau pasti anak dari keluarga Namikaze kan?"Deidara tercekat.

"Da-darimana anda tau?"sang nenek tersenyum.

"Mari cerita di dalam saja. Disini dingin,"ajak sang nenek. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto sibuk berbicara pada makam ayah dan ibunya. Sedangkan Sasuke tengah mencerna seseuatu yang terasa sangat ganjal baginya.

'Kenapa…'batin Sasuke.

"Eehh! Teme! Ayo macuk!"ajak Naruto dengan menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"…"

Dan disinilah mereka. Duduk dengan secangkir coklat panas yang Naruto hidangkan.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih telah mengantar cucukku, Naruto. Dia memang tidak pernah keluar. Kebetulan saya sedang tidak enak badan, jadi Naruto yang keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk malam ini,"

"Iya nek. Sama-sama,"kata Itachi ramah. Sedangkan Deidara dan Sasuke sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Sasuke yang sibuk menatap Naruto yang tengah menaruh cangkir coklat panas untuknya. Sedangkan Deidara yang sibuk menatap sang nenek dalam hati ia sangat mencurigai keanehan yang ada di rumah itu.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Uzumaki Mito. Saya ibu kandung dari Uzumaki Kushina, ibu kandung Naruto,"

"Kami sudah tau itu, nek,"kata Itachi tersenyum ramah.

"Sebaiknya, kita mulai saja membuka rahasia kalian selama ini,"suasana langsung menjadi tegang.

"Termasuk kau, Naruto,"Naruto terkesiap.

"Namikaze Minato adalah ayahmu, Deidara?"Deidara mengangguk dan dalam hati ia sudah menaruh curiga pada nenek itu.

"Dan dia adalah, ayah dari Naruto juga,"

"A-APA?"Deidara tercekat liurnya sendiri. Mimpi kah?

"Dan Uzumaki Kushina adalah, ibunya Naruto, dia juga ibumu Deidara,"

"HAAAAHH?"histeris Itachi.

"A-apa? Nalu tidak mengelti!"Naruto menggaruk pipinya bingung.

"A-APA MAKSUDNYA INI?"bentak Deidara.

"Sebenarnya, ayah dan ibu kalian berpisah karena suatu kejadian,"

"A-apa itu?"Tanya Sasuke yang terkejut setengah hidup mendengar kakak angkatnya memiliki ibu sedarah dengan Naruto.

"Suatu kejadian dimana sebuah fitnah palsu, menghancurkan segalanya,"

"Fitnah?"koar semuanya.

"Dulu, Klan Uzumaki dan Namikaze adalah klan bangsawan yang sangat tinggi derajatnya. Mereka semua hidup dengan damai dan rukun. Bahkan klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki adalah sahabat,"

"Hingga anakku, Kushina bertemu dengan anak dari nenekmu Tsunade-chan. Minato. Mereka jatuh cinta. Hingga mereka memutuskan untuk menikah dan melahirkanmu dei-chan,"Deidara tersenyum pahit.

**Flash back~**

"U-Uzu-Uzumaki Ku-Kushina! Yoroshiku!"suara lembut nan halus itu terdengar bergetar karena gugup.

"Waah! Kawai desu. Minato! Cepat kenalkan dirimu!"bentak Tsunade pada anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Namikaze Minato. Yoroshiku ne, Kushina-chan,"

"Hahaha. Anakmu tampan sekali Tsunade-chan,"kata Mito.

**End of flash back~**

"Tapi, setelah beberapa bulan, Kushina di fitnah oleh salah satu klan Namikaze yang tidak menyetujui adanya pernikahan diantara Uzumaki dengan Namikaze. Kushina dituduh berselingkuh hingga Minato menemui Kushina secara diam-diam di rumah ini,"

**Flash back~**

"Kushina-chan. Apa benar itu semua?...jujurlah...tidak apa-apa,"kala itu Minato bicara empat mata di kamar Kushina. Mito yang kala itu tengah mengawasi Minato siapa tau ia akan berbuat tindakan berbahaya membuka sedikit pintu geser itu.

"Mi-Minato…jika aku melakukan hal itu, untuk apa aku menikahimu? Untuk apa semua ini? Aku…mana mungkin aku melakukan itu,"Kushina menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Minato hiks… tak pernah sedikitpun hiks… aku menodai pernikahan ini hiks… tak pernah sekalipun Minato hiks…"Minato menggenggam erat tangan Kushina. Begitu juga dengan Kushina yang kala itu tengah membelai Deidara yang tengah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya.

"Hiks…aku bahagia menikah denganmu Minato! Hiks…tapi…kau sendiri tak percaya padaku…hiks…untuk apa semua ini….hiks…anak kita…aku yang melahirkan anakmu Minato! Hiks…ini bukan anak orang lain hiks… ini anak kita…hiks ANAKMU MINATO!"isak Kushina tak karuan. Minato yang kala itu tak kuat melihat istrinya menangis itu menciumnya tepat dibibirnya. Ia lumat bibir merah ranum nan tipis itu dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Kushina-chan. Maafkan aku,"bisik Minato.

"Aku memang bukan suami yang pantas untukmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf Kushina. Pukullah aku jika perlu. Asal jangan tinggalkan aku Kushina!"bisik Minato yang kini tengah memeluk Kushina erat.

"Hiks… Minato,"isak Kushina.

"Aku sungguh percaya padamu Kushina. Maafkan aku telah meragukanmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf,"

"Hiks…hiks,"Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kushina dengan intens sembari mempersempit jarak antar wajah mereka. Mereka pun berciuman dengan lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Sangat lembut dan tak akan pernah menyakiti salah satu di antara mereka.

Minato pun menidurkan Kushina dan berlanjutlah ciuman itu ke yang lebih intim. Mito yang saat itu menyaksikan sendiri dengan mata kepalanya kehidupan rumah tangga anaknya masih bisa diselamatkan. Dengan itu ia menutup kembali pintu itu dan pergi untuk memberikan waktu yang cukup untuk pasangan suami istri itu.

**Flash On~**

"Tapi, tidak sampai disitu. Lama kelamaan terjadilah sebuah pemberontakan yang terjadi oleh sebuah kelompok bernama Akatsuki. Merekalah yang membuat ayah dan ibu kalian berpisah dengan tragis,"Deidara yang masih emosi puncak itu tengah ditenangkan oleh Itachi.

"Kushina di fitnah telah membunuh salah satu bangsawan Orochimaru yang merupakan dalang dari semua fitnah itu. Hingga Akatsuki mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk menghancurkan hubungan antara Uzumaki dan Namikaze,"

"Kushina dianggap buronan dan mereka memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi untung saja saat itu Minato memiliki orang kepercayaan. Kakashi-san dan Iruka-san membawa Kushina pergi dari konoha,"lanjut Mito.

"Ka-Kakashi? Kakashi-sensei maksud, Mito-san?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Hum! Dia menjadi guru sekarang. Dan aku rasa Iruka-san pergi ke luar negeri untuk mencari Naruto. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena memisahkan kalian berdua. Tapi aku sungguh tak bisa melakukan apa pun saat itu,"Naruto tertunduk sedih, begitu juga dengan Deidara yang sangat ketara emosinya seakan ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Kenapa Iruka-san mencari Naruto ke luar negeri?"Tanya Itachi.

"Saat itu, aku dan Kushina pergi ke luar negeri untuk menghindari kejaran orang-orang Akatsuki dan Namikaze. Kami sering berpindah-pindah tempat hingga anak buah Orochimaru, Kabuto menemukan kami, untung saja kala itu kami masih bisa menghindar. Dan disaat Kushina tengah hamil 4 bulan kala itu, ia memberikan informasi itu pada Minato dan seluruh klan bahwa Kushina memang tengah berselingkuh. Aku sungguh iba pada anakku. Aku orang tua yang buruk,"kata mito yang terlihat sangat sedih itu. Naruto langsung memeluk bachan-nya itu.

"Bachan,"lirih Naruto.

"Sialan sekali, Kabuto itu,"kata Itachi kesal.

"Sampai sekarang, aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Minato lagi. Kami kembali ke Jepang setelah beberapa bulan dan mendiami rumahku dan suamiku ini. Dan lahirlah Naruto. Dan sejak saat itu, Kushina tak henti-henti menangis. Hingga akhirnya ia membuat sebuah makam untuk Minato. Dan setelah Naruto berumur 3 tahun, Kushina meninggal,"

"Kenapa Kaa-san membuat makam Tou-san? Bukannya…"

"Saat itu,ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Minato di lain dunia. Untuk itu, ia membuat makam Minato yang jika memungkinkan, mayat Minato akan dimakamkan di sebelah makamnya,"Deidara terhenyak.

"Tapi…Tou-san,"air mata meluncur perlahan di pipinya.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling berpandangan bergantian ke arah Deidara dan kemudian ke arah Naruto yang tertunduk dengan wajah tertutupi poni pirangnya.

"Aku tau…jika kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau memindahkan makam Minato kemari? Ini adalah permintaan Kushina yang terakhir,"Deidara mengangguk lemah. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto yang tertunduk itu teringat akan sesuatu.

"Lalu…kenapa gaya berbicara Naruto seperti itu? Dan kenapa ia bilang umurnya masih lima tahun?"

Mito tertunduk sedih.

"Setelah beberapa hari Kushina meninggal, Naruto sering jatuh sakit. Bahkan sakitnya sangat parah. Ia terkena kelainan pada livernya. Saat di operasi, Naruto tak bangun-bangun hingga 5 tahun lamanya,"

"Li-lima tahun?"Tanya Deidara tidak percaya. Dan mata Sasuke langsung membulat penuh kala mendengar perkataan Mito barusan.

"Dan saat ia sadar, yang ia ingat hanya ingatan masa kecilnya saja. Yang lebih parah, otaknya berjalan lambat karena tertidur selama lima tahun lamanya. Bahkan dokter berkata, lebih baik mengulang memorinya yang sebagian hilang. Tapi, saat kami mencoba membantu Naruto mengingat memorinya, Naruto menolak dan sering menangis tak karuan. Hingga sekarang, ia belum mengingatnya,"

"Naruto…"lirih Sasuke yang langsung menghambur ke Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

"Tapi itu semua akan baik-baik saja, jika Naruto menikmati semuanya,"kata Itachi tenang. Deidara yang kala itu tengah menangis dalam diam itu menatap adik angkatnya itu dengan bingung.

"Kan masih ada kau, Dei-chan. Hanya Naruto yang kau punya sekarang, aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah,"Itachi tersenyum pada Nee-san-nya dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi-

"HUAAAAAA! NALU CEDIH CEKALIIII! HUUAAAA!"teriak Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memeluk lebih erat lagi Naruto dan Naruto membalas memeluk erat Sasuke. Menangis dengan tersedu-sedu di dada Sasuke. Dan Deidara tersenyum lembut melihat adik kandungnya.

'_Naruto ka? Welcome my little__ Naruto,__'_batin Deidara dan menyamankan diri dipelukan Itachi.

Kebahagiaan yang tertuang dalam sebuah cangkir kosong yang rapuh, namun masih terbesit cahaya kecil nan samar, cahaya yang ternyata dapat membawa kembali, menyatukan kembali mereka yang terpisah tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Kini mereka bertemu lagi. Kakak adik sedarah dan sekandung itu bersama kembali. Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Deidara.

***lompatlompatlompat***

Makam sang ayah kini telah dipindahkan dan ditempatkan di samping makam sang ibu kandung yang selama ini dicarinya. Sebagai permintaan terakhir sang ibu, tentu saja Deidara menyanggupinya. Walaupun tak pernah melihat wajahnya, Deidara yakin, ibunya pasti wanita yang cantik, lembut, dan kuat.

Deidara tersenyum sendiri melihat makam kedua orang tuanya yang bersebelahan. Begitu sayang mereka pada orang tuanya. Walaupun menyakitkan, tapi rasanya seperti manisnya takdir jika dibumbui dengan kasih sayang yang mendalam untuk mereka yang terkasihi.

Srak~

Deidara menoleh pada sesuatu yang menarik lengan kemejanya. Dan ternyata Naruto yang dengan malu-malu menatap Deidara yang tengah berdiri di depan makam orangtuanya. Dan setelah melihat semburat merah di pipi adik kandungnya itu segera tersenyum lembut dan membawa sang adik pada pelukannya.

"Selamat datang, Naruto…"bisik Deidara. Dan ia sempat mendengar lirih suara Naruto.

'Dei-nee…'Deidara mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera berdehem keras. Panas juga rasanya melihat mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, Neesan-nya yang memeluk Naruto. Yaa, sebenarnya Sasuke tak perlu seperti itu juga. Karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah sepasang kakak beradik. Dan Sasuke tak bisa melakukan semena-mena pada mereka juga.

"Ehemm!"Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada kakaknya.

"Hufft! Cacu-teme!"desis Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa mendelik saat Naruto yang polos-polos nan lugu itu memanggilnya dengan kata kasar seperti itu.

"Na-nani?"Deidara hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah adik-adiknya yang sepertinya tak sesuai dengan ukuran umur mereka.

"Dasar dobe!"ejek Sasuke.

"Cacu-teme! Stupid chicken! Wuee,"ejek Naruto yang langsung pergi berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tertawa-tawa. Sedangkan Sasuke mengejar Naruto dengan kesal. Dan sepertinya Deidara akan lebih sering tersenyum kali ini.

Deidara berbalik untuk melihat makam orang tuanya lagi dan bergumam.

"Berbahagialah disana Kaa-san, Tou-san. Aku dan Naruto juga bahagia disini. Jangan khawatirkan kami,"tersenyum dan kemudian berlari menyusul adik-adik manisnya.

*lompatlompatlompat*

"Manis sekali kau Naru-chan,"kata Fugaku menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah itu dengan menyelidik namun tidak dengan perkataannya. Sasuke mendengus dan berdiri di depan Naruto. Bermaksud untuk menghalangi ayahnya melihat asset berharganya. What?.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?"Tanya sang ayah. Dan Sasuke tetap di tempatnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang notabennya adalah anak yang memiliki keinginan kuat untuk tau itu berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam.

"Cacu-teme kenapa?"dengan polosnya Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata sapphire bulatnya itu. Sasuke terdiam menatap mata itu dan kemudian menatap tajam sang ayah.

"Dia!"nunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Adalah asset Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh asset seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tou-san mengerti?"titah Sasuke seperti titah raja yang membuat sang ayah hanya bisa mendengus.

"Hahh. Terserah padamu Sasuke,"kata sang ayah sambil mengacak rambut hitam anaknya itu. Sasuke mendengus kesal karena rambutnya jadi berantakan karena ayahnya itu. Naruto bingung.

"Cacu-teme. Accet itu apa?"Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke segera memegang pundak Naruto dan menatap mata sapphire-nya.

"Dengar yaa, Naru-dobe,"Naruto sempat menggembungkan pipinya saat Sasuke mengatakan dobe.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah asset milikku. Jadi kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain. Kau mengerti?"kata Sasuke dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Deidara yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat adik-adiknya di ruang tengah itu pun jadi ingin menguping. Dan beginilah jadinya. Bersandar pada dinding sambil menatap senang adik-adiknya.

"Eehh? Kenapa? Naru tidak mau jadi acet cacu-teme!"Sasuke terbelalak.

'A-aku…ditolak?'batin Sasuke yang langsung bertampang sedih. Deidara yang sejak tadi melihat pernyataan cinta Sasuke dengan Naruto itu pun mendatangi mereka. Sasuke pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pundak Naruto dengan wajah lesu tentunya.

"Nee, Naru-chan,"Deidara mengacak surai pirang adiknya itu. Naruto mendongak.

"Kalau kau mau jadi asset-nya chicken ass ini-"nunjuk Sasuke yang langsung berwajah garang. Tidak terima di bilang chicken ass oleh kakaknya.

"Kamu akan terus dekat dengannya. Naru-chan bakal seneng deh pokoknya,"Naruto tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang. Dan Sasuke mukanya udah mulai memerah lagi dalam hati Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya dengan bilang Naruto adalah assetnya. 'kenapa tidak bilang I love you saja sih? Sudah tau si dobe ini memang dobe,'batin Sasuke ngedumel.

"Benelan? Tapi katanya Itachi-nii, nanti Nalu bakal di lape cama Cacu-teme, kalo deket-deket Cacu-teme,"jawab jujur Naruto. Dan dapat kita lihat Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan aura yang sangat tidak mengenakan dan tiba-tiba berlari menuju lantai 2 rumahnya.

Bruk bruk bruk

Mikoto yang mendengar suara riuh dari dapur segera menuju ruang tengah dan menemuka Namikaze bersaudara itu.

"Nee, Dei-chan. Naru-chan. Itu bunyi apa?"Tanya Mikoto.

"Nee, Kaa-can. Itu cuala kaki Cacu-teme. Dia beljalan cepelti monstel HULK! Hiii, celem!"kata Naruto yang langsung memeluk tangan kakaknya. Deidara hanya menggaruk kepalanya saja.

"Mikoto-chan. Apa tidak ada celana pendek untukku?"kata Fugaku dari kamarnya. Mikoto yang beranggapan bahwa ketiga anak-anaknya itu tengah bermain dengan Naruto itu tersenyum senang dan segera mendatangi suaminya di kamar. Tiba-tiba-

BRAAAKK BRUUUKK GEDUBRAAAK

"ADA APA?"Fugaku dan Mikoto kompak keluar dari kamar. Dan hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat anak sulungnya yang sangat mengenaskan itu.

"Sasu-chan. Ada apa?"Tanya Mikoto lembut pada Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas sejenak dan segera menyeret Naruto pergi dari lokasi pembantaian seorang kakak kurang ajar si Uchiha Itachi itu.

"Dei-chan! Cepat panggil ambulance,"kata Fugaku enteng. Dan dengan begitu Itachi sekarang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit di kamar 122.

"Haahhh. Tou-san heran dengan kalian. Selalu bertengkar seperti ini,"kata Fugaku geleng-geleng. Ia terlihat jengah juga kebiasaan anak-anaknya itu.

"Maapkan Nalu, Tou-can,"kata Naruto polos.

"Oi dobe! ini bukan salahmu tau. Kenapa kau minta maaf?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Nee, teme. Ceandainya Nalu tadi mau jadi acet Cacu-teme, pacti Itachi-nii, tidak dicini. Dan Tou-can tidak bakalan malah-malah kan?"kata Naruto polos. Dan Fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hahhh. Kau Itachi! Kau itu sudah dewasa. Berhentilah mengusili adikmu terus!"

"Hehehe. Habisnya, Sasuke kan memang berotak hentai-AUCH!"kini terlihat Sasuke yang tengah mencengkram kaki kanan kakaknya yang patah itu.

"Kau yang berotak hentai, Itachi no baka!"desis Sasuke.

"Hahhh,"kini terdengar helaan nafas yang kompak dari Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Deidara. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa melihat Itachi yang berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke karena tangan kanannya juga patah.

"Makan ini! Baka aniki!"kata Sasuke enteng sambil terus mencengkram kaki kakaknya.

"Hei! Hei! Sasu-chan, nanti kaki anikimu tambah parah,"cegah Mikoto sang ibu. Dan dapat kita lihat Itachi bersyukur sembah sujud ke ibunya itu(?).

"Hahh. Jadi, Naru-chan. Kau mau jadi asset-nya chicken ass ini?"tunjuk Deidara dan langsung mendapat deathglare terindah dari Sasuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto sih nyantai aja. Mereka sih setuju-setuju saja. asalkan anak-anaknya bahagia, apa pun boleh saja. Apalagi calon menantu mereka manisnya begitu. Siapa yang tidak mau?

"Emmm…"Naruto terlihat berpikir.

Sedangkan Itachi sempat-sempatnya cari kesempatan menarik lengan Deidara untuk mendekat. Dan tentunya langsung dihadiahi deathglare gratisan dari Deidara.

"Hehe,"tawa garing Itachi. Kini terlihat Sasuke tengah berwajah serius dan bahkan wajahnya itu bisa di bilang garang bukan serius.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok TING!

"Hu-um!"angguk Naruto selanjutnya tentunya dengan cengirannya itu.

"YESSS!"

Greb

"E-eh?"

"Cacu-teme! Cecak!"kata Naruto yang langsung di terjang dengan pelukan erat Sasuke. Sedangkan Mikoto kaget karena Sasuke berlari tiba-tiba dan menerjang Naruto.

"Hahhh. Yasudah.Kalian pulang saja. Biar Tou-san yang menjaga anak setan ini!"kata Fugaku kesal.

"Eh? Bukannya kau ada rapat penting jam 10 besok, sayang?"Tanya Mikoto.

"Hahh. Tak apa,"

"Tidak usah ditemani juga tidak apa-apa, Tou-san dan Kaa-san pulang saja,"kata Itachi enteng.

"Biar Kaa-san saja yang menjaga Itachi,"tawar Mikoto.

"Lalu, siapa yang mengurusi di rumah?"kini cercah Sasuke.

"Benar juga,"Mikoto membenarkan.

"Hahh. Kau memang tidak berguna yaa, Itachi!"kata Deidara.

"Yasudah. Biar aku yang jaga malam ini. Kuliah ku besok libur. Kalian pulang saja,"kata Deidara. Dan Sasuke segera menarik lengan baju Deidara. Itachi terbelalak.

"Neesan! Jaga dirimu baik-baik! Akan aku pinjamkan ini!"kata Sasuke sambil memberikan semprotan lada dan cabe. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Tolong jaga Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Juga adikku. Saat aku pulang jika Naru-chan lecet sedikit, akan aku ledakkan kamarmu!"ancam Deidara. Haahh…kenapa semuanya jadi berlebihan seperti ini?

"Tenang saja. Adikmu aman denganku,"kata Sasuke tegas.

"Bagus,"angguk Deidara.

"Sudah, sudah. Ini sudah malam, Dei-chan, Tolong urus keperluan anak setan itu yaa,"kata Fugaku.

"Tou-san tega sekali!"rengek Itachi.

"Kau memang seperti setan, Itachi! Yasudah. Ayo pulang,"ajak Fugaku dan mereka pun pulang meninggalkan Deidara dan Itachi di ruangan itu.

Hening.

"Dei-chan,"

"Mau aku semprot matamu, Itachi?"Deidara ketus.

"Gomen, gomen,"

"Haahh. Apa?"kata Deidara sedikit lunak.

"…suki da,"

"…"

"Dei-chan?"

Hening.

"Jangan main-main Itachi. Kau ini buta atau apa sih?"

"Iya! Aku buta karenamu."

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja,"kata Deidara dan menaikkan selimut Itachi. Tapi, Itachi malah menggenggam tangan Deidara dan membawanya tepat di dadanya.

"Aku serius, Dei-chan. Suki da,"Deidara segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Itachi.

"…"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan supaya kau percaya?"Tanya Itachi pada Deidara yang kini tertunduk dalam.

Grekk

Deidara berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Itachi terdiam.

"Aku mau cari udara segar dulu,"Deidara pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Itachi dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. Meninggalkan Itachi yang berwajah sakit.

"Kapan kau akan menerimaku dei,"lirih Itachi.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Family**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T, Family, Romance, AU, OOC, a little Lime in story, a little hot kiss. Two Shoot.**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru & ItafemDei**

**Summary : Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari toko buku itu dikejutkan oleh sesosok wanita meringkuk di depan pagarnya rumahnya. Dan kenapa Deidara yang merupakan wanita lembut berubah menjadi garang? Let read more!**

**A/N : Yaaaaa! Author lupa kasih tau kalo fic ini Twoshoot! Gomennasai. Author buru-buru sih waktu itu. Dan silahkan nikmati membacanya readers. Dan masalah Deidara belum pernah digituin atau gak, itu akan terjawab di Final Chap ini. Muehehe. ^^**

Yaa, Itachi memang sudah sangat lama menyukai Deidara. Awalnya memang sangat sulit. Deidara terus saja menolak Itachi yang sudah cinta mati dengan Deidara. Bukan, hanya saja Deidara takut. Ia sangat takut. Entah apa penyebabnya, Deidara sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia begitu takut menerima Itachi.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau percaya padaku?'

Deidara pun menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa perkataan Itachi itu sama sekali tidak bisa hilang dari kepalanya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tak mau menerimaku, Dei?'

'Apa yang kurang dariku?'

'Beri aku kesempatan dei,'

Deidara pun mengacak surai pirangnya itu. Entah sejak kapan ikatan rambutnya itu terlepas. Membiarkan helaian pirangnya tersapu angin malam itu. Deidara sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan dengan angin malam yang menerpa kulitnya. Ia sibuk berpikir.

Drrtt

Deidara terlonjak dan segera merogoh saku rok-nya. HP-nya bergetar.

**Naru-chan**

**Calling**

Deidara meliat jam tangannya.

'Jam 2.15. Kenapa Naru-chan menelfond selarut ini?'

Klik

"Moshi-moshi,"

'Neecan! Neecan cedang apa?'

"Sedang mencari udara segar saja di sekitar rumah sakit. Ini sudah jam berapa Naru-chan? Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

'Hufft! Nalu tidak bica tidul. Nalu kepikilan Neecan teluc. Neecan baik-baik caja kan?'Deidara tersenyum getir.

"…"

'Neecan?'

"…yaa?"

'Neecan memikirkan apa cih? Cepeltinya celiuc cekali,'

"Darimana Naru-chan tau Neesan lagi berpikir?"

'Incting, hehe,'

"Haahhh. Iya,"

'Apa macalah cinta?'

"Eh? Koq tau?"

'Hehe. Incting. Memangnya ada apa dengan cintanya Neecan?'

"Huft! Baru beberapa jam kau dekat dengan chicken ass itu, otakmu sudah beracun yaa! Apa saja yang dikatakan chicken ass itu?"omel Deidara.

'Hehe. Nee, Oneecan! Cepat belitahu Nalu, ciapa yang cuka dengan Neecan?'

"E-ehh… emm… rahasia!"

'Baiklah! Bial Nalu tebak. Emm…pacti Itachi-nii kan?'Deidara terbelalak.

"EHH? Darimana Naru-chan tau?"

'Ehehe. Incting. Kenapa tidak Neecan telima caja cintanya Itachi-nii? Dia kan baik,'

"Huh! Apanya yang baik? Mesum iya!"

'Loh! Cacu-teme juga mecum. Tapi Nalu tidak di apa-apain kok. Cacu-teme tidak gigit Nalu kok. Pacti Itachi-nii juga begitu,'jawab polos Naruto.

"Bukan begitu Naru-chan. Hanya saja, Neesan…takut,"suara Deidara jadi lirih.

'…apa Neecan cinta dengan Itachi-nii?'

"…aku tidak tau Naru-chan,"

'Emm… Neecan mau tau cecuatu tidak?'

"Eng?"

'Cebelum Nalu menelima Cacu-teme, dia bilang, kalo cetiap Nalu dekat dengan Cacu-teme, apakah jantung Nalu beldebal-debal? Dan Nalu balu tau kalo jantung Nalu itu telnyata beldebal kencang jika dekat-dekat dengan Cacu-teme. Dan Cacu-teme bilang, itu artinya Nalu cinta dengan Cacu-teme. Dan Cacu-teme juga pelnah bilang kalo dia juga beldebal jantungnya jika dekat dengan Nalu,'

"Be-benarkah?"Tanya Deidara antusias mendengarnya.

'Iya! Nalu benelan! Walaupun Nalu awalnya nganggap kalo Cacu-teme itu, cuma mau ngejek Nalu aja. Tapi, lama-lama jantung Nalu cemakin beldebal kencang. Dan Nalu awalnya menolak cuka dengan Cacu-teme. Tapi, Nalu tidak bica membohongi pelacaan Nalu cendili. Jadi, Nalu menelima Cacu-teme. Lacanya cangat hebat, Neecan! Pelacaan Nalu jadi cangat cenaaaang cekali,'

"…"

'Neecan?'

"Mu-mungkin… ah! Tidak, tidak! Tapi jantung Neesan-"

'Beldebal?'

"I-iya,"

'Naahh! Itu belalti Neecan cinta dengan Itachi-nii!'

"Ta-tapi…bagaimana jika itu hanya bualan belaka? A-aku…tidak percaya!"

'Haahhh. Yacudah kalo tidak mau pelcaya. Tapi Neecan, menulut Nalu cih, Itachi-nii itu cangat cinta dengan Neecan. Walaupun Nalu ini bodoh dan tidak tau apa-apa, tapi Nalu yakin, Neecan. Itachi-nii itu cintanya cuma buat Neecan caja,'

"…sebaiknya kau tidur Naru-chan. Ini sudah terlalu larut malam,"

'Baiklah. Nalu juga cudah mengantuk. Oyacumi Neecan. Nalu cayang Neecan,'

"Hmm. Oyasumi. Neesan juga sayang Naru-chan,"

Klik

Deidara pun pergi ke kamar rawat Itachi lagi. Mengecek apakah dia sudah tidur atau belum.

Cklek

'Sudah tidur,'batin Deidara dan menghela nafas sejenak dan kemudian duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Itachi tidur.

Deidara menatap Itachi yang terlelap itu. Tidak ada emosi sedikitpun di pancaran mata itu. Bahkan pancaran yang terlihat adalah pancaran yang penuh akan pancaran kepedihan dan kesakitan. Deidara menaikan selimut Itachi sampai dagu Itachi tertutup.

Tersenyum getir. Sarat akan kepedihan yang luar biasa. Tangan Deidara yang masih memegang selimut Itachi itu kini dengan perlahan naik untuk menyentuh surai hitam itu.

'**N****aahh! Itu belalti ****Neecan**** cinta dengan Itachi-nii!****'**

Deidara menghentikan gerak tangannya untuk meraih surai itu. Teringat dengan perkataan adiknya itu. Tampak ragu Deidara saat tangannya kembali bergerak untuk menyentuh lagi. Dan begitu sudah tersentuh, kini dengan lembut dan penuh kasih Deidara mengelus rambut itu. Ada pancaran cinta saat ia mengelus rambut itu.

"…kau tau?"ucap Deidara pada Itachi yang masih terlelap dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

"…aku jauh lebih mencintaimu… lebih dari apapun,"

"…aku sudah sangat lama mencintaimu…sangat lama…lebih lama sebelum kau menyukaiku,"

"…terlalu cintanya aku padamu, aku tidak berani menyatakannya padamu…"

"…aku terlalu takut…kau yang saat itu masih polos…berlari ke kamarku dengan semangat kau berteriak kau sudah mendapatkan gadis impian di sekolahmu,"Deidara terus saja berbicara lirih. Suaranya sangat menyayat hati.

"…kau sangat gembira saat itu…dan tepat saat itu…aku menangis dalam hati…kau pun ke kamarmu dengan teriakan bahagiamu,"tanpa sadar, air mata bening itu mengalis di pipi mulus itu.

"aku sangat sakit…terlalu sakit hingga aku tak sanggup melihatmu…sakit…terlalu sakit,"suara Deidara semakin lirih.

"Aku takut untuk sakit yang kedua kalinya…jadi aku sudah menutup hati ini untuk selamanya… maaf…aku tau aku pengecut,"Deidara bergerak untuk meringkupkan kepalanya di samping bantal Itachi.

"…untuk itu…aku tidak bisa…aku tidak sanggup untuk sakit yang kedua kalinya… rasanya sangat sakit…sakit sekali…"Deidara pun tiba-tiba sadar dan ia segera bangun dari posisinya.

"Haahhh…"Deidara mengusap wajahnya dan tak lupa air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia pun menatap wajah lelap itu. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, kini Deidara memilih untuk mengikuti kata hatinya, mengikuti semua ingin gerak tubuhnya yang bergerak tidak sesuai dengan otaknya.

Cup~

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya bagi Deidara. Ia mencium dengan lembut kening adik yang sangat dicintainya. Dan sebuah bisikan lembut.

"…oyasumi nasai… My Little Ita-chan…"bisik Deidara dan ia pun menggeser sedikit kursinya untuk mendekat ke ranjang Itachi. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di kasur dekat kepala Itachi.

Memandang wajah itu yang kini diterpa cahaya bulan. Menatap lekuk wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Hingga tanpa sadar, matanya perlahan tertutup dan terbuai dengan alam mimpi yang menggodanya. Dan Deidara pun terlelap dan memasuki alam mimpi itu.

Namun, tak diduga-duga. Mata seorang Itachi terbuka. Matanya sangat terlihat hampa. Dan ia pun menoleh ke sosok yang tertidur di sampingnya.

'Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku sendiri yang sudah membuatnya sakit,'batin Itachi tak percaya.

Tangannya pun bergerak untuk mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Ia frustasi sendiri. Betapa bodohnya ia. Betapa idiotnya dirinya. Itachi pun menatap wajah disampingnya itu. Tangannya yang tadi mengusap wajahnya itu berpindah ke kepala neesan-nya yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Gomen..gomen nasai…honto ni…gomen nasai,"bisik Itachi berusaha untuk tidak bergerak agar Deidara tidak terbangun.

Keesokan harinya. Deidara terkejut dan bangun dengan gerakan tiba-tiba.

"Astaga! Haahhh. Kenapa aku bisa tertidur?"kata Deidara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Dan begitu Deidara keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Itachi yang tengah duduk diranjangnya memandang langit pagi yang masih agak gelap itu.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?"Deidara kini tengah mengaduk isi tasnya untuk mencari handuk kecil.

"Baru saja,"Deidara pun mengelap wajahnya yang basah itu dan kemudian menghampiri adiknya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Biasa saja,"jawab Itachi enteng.

"Kau akan pemeriksaan pukul 8, masih ada 2 jam lagi. Kau tiduran saja,"kata Deidara sesaat setelah melihat jam tangannya itu. Itachi menatap anikinya itu.

"Aku mau ke taman itu!"tunjuk Itachi pada sebuah taman di rumah sakit itu. Deidara mengeryitkan alis.

"Untuk apa?"Itachi memutar matanya kesal.

"Tentu saja untuk menghirup udara pagi. Dan kau, dei-chan! Kau harus menemaniku!"kata Itachi dan kini Deidara hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menuruti kemauan adiknya yang manja itu.

"Ya, ya, ya! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambil kursi roda dulu,"

Dan di sinilah mereka. Berjalan dengan sangat lambat untuk menikmati udara pagi yang masih sangat segar itu. Deidara terlihat menikmati udaranya. Terlihat dari matanya yang tertutup. Sedangkan Itachi kini terlihat sedang bengong dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kita duduk disitu saja,"kata Deidara dan langsung membangunkan lamunan Itachi dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Haahh. Udaranya segar sekali,"kata Deidara mencoba merenggangkan anggoto tubuhnya yang terasa kaku itu. Pandangan Deidara tertuju pada Itachi yang tengah menggosokkan tangannya ke tubuhnya.

"Haahh,"hela nafas Deidara dan melepaskan sweeter yang dikenakannya.

"Ini,"kata Deidara menyodorkan sweeter-nya dan Itachi hanya melongo melihat sweeter di tangan Deidara itu. Dan Deidara baru tersadar dari pikirannya bahwa Itachi mana bisa memakai sweeter karena tangan kanannya patah.

"Haahhh,"terdengarlah helaan nafas kembali dan Deidara menghampiri Itachi dan memakaikan sweeter-nya itu. Itachi terlihat menampakkan senyum kemenangan.

Saat Deidara memakaikan sweeter-nya, entah sadar atau tidak bahwa posisi mereka ini sangat dekat. Bahkan wajah Itachi beberapa cm lagi bisa mencium leher mulus Deidara. Dan Itachi pun dengan senang hati menerima 'undangan' itu. Itachi mencium dan menjilat leher itu. Deidara tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk.

"CHK! BAKA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"bentak Deidara dengan semburat merah di pipinya sambil memegang lehernya yang sudah di jilat oleh adiknya itu. Deidara tercengang saat melihat raut wajah adiknya itu.

'A-ap-apa? Kenapa dengan wajahnya?'batin Deidara dan kini mendekati adiknya itu. Pancaran mata yang penuh dengan penyesalan. Penuh dengan keputusasaan.

"I-Itachi?"Itachi pun tertunduk. Deidara pun mengguncang pundak adiknya itu.

"OI! Itachi! Kenapa denganmu?"Itachi tetap bungkam. Entah kenapa tepat di dadanya, tepat di jantungnya terasa sakit sekali. Ia pun memegang dadanya.

'Ke-kenapa ini? A-aku…'batin Deidara.

"…"

"…gomen…"lirih Itachi. Deidara bingung, tidak biasanya Itachi merasa bersalah seperti itu setelah menciumnya. Oke! Kali ini berbeda area ciumannya. Tapi rasanya mustahil sekali jika Itachi berwajah seperti itu hanya karena ciuman itu.

"Bu-buat apa?"Itachi tetap tertunduk.

"Kau sudah menutup hatimu untukku karena aku sendiri… aku benar-benar bodoh kala itu…maaf,"Deidara terbelalak.

"K-ka-kau tau?"Itachi pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tepat di mata Deidara.

"Aku sungguh menyesal… aku pantas mendapatkan ini… dan maaf Karena sudah membuatmu sakit…aku mengerti jika kau tak mau membuka hatimu untukku…aku mengerti…mungkin aku memang tidak pantas untukmu,"kata Itachi yang kini tertunduk lagi. Deidara tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sekarang apa lagi ini? batin Deidara mengacak surai pirangnya.

"I-Ita-"

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar. Aku ingin istirahat,"potong Itachi. Deidara terhenyak dan menuruti kemauan adiknya itu. Sesampainya di kamar, Deidara maupun Itachi hanya bisa terdiam dalam keheningan. Hingga-

"Sebaiknya, O-oneesan pulang saja. Ibu akan segera datang kemari,"kata Itachi yang lidahnya terasa kelu saat mengatakan Oneesan. Deidara pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dan pergi dengan lesu tanpa berkata apa pun lagi.

Cklek

Blamm

Tap tap tap

"Loh! Dei-chan mau pulang yaa?"kata Mikoto yang tak sengaja bertemu anak angkatnya itu. Deidara hanya terdiam seolah ia tak mendengar apa pun. Tertunduk dan terus berjalan. Mikoto bingung dan ia yang selalu beranggapan positive itu menganggap bahwa Deidara hanya lelah saja.

"Ohayo, Ita-chan!"sapa sang ibu. Dan Itachi awalnya memang hanya terdiam dan detik berikutnya ia pun mengembangkan senyum. Sebuah senyum kecil, senyum palsu.

Di tempat lain. Sasuke dan Naruto yang tampak bertampang lesu di kelasnya itu hanya bisa meringkupkan kepala mereka di kedua lengan mereka yang terlipat. Mencoba untuk tidur sejenak sebelum sang sensei yang tak pernah datang tepat waktu itu datang.

"OI! Shika! Kenapa dengan Sasuke dan Naruto?"Tanya Kiba yang heran sekali tidak mendengar suara cempreng dan cadel sobatnya itu.

"ZZZzzz…"

"CHK! Sialan kau Shika!"ambek Kiba yang kesel Melihat Shikamaru sang pacar yang malah asik-asik tidur. Tidak atau apa? Kekasihmu lagi bete nih! Omel Kiba dalam hati.

"Kenapa dengan si Uchiha itu? bosan hidup kah dia?"Tanya Neji dengan tampang coolnya.

"…"

"Setidaknya, kau bisa menjawabku kan, Gaara?"dan orang yang dimaksud masih berkutat pada buku calculus-nya. Dan Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan si pasangan unik ini yaa? Yuk kita intip.

**Flash back**

Sasuke yang terbaring di kasurnya itu kini malah memikirkan kakak-kakaknya bodohnya itu. Kenapa Sasuke bilang kakak yang bodoh? Karena, Sasuke tau bahwa kedua kakaknya itu saling mencintai. Hanya saja yang Sasuke tak mengerti adalah kenapa kakak perempuan pirangnya itu tidak menerima saja aniki mesumnya itu.

Dan disitulah letak kebodohan kakak perempuannya itu. Atau mungkin sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang Sasuke tidak tau? Dan Sasuke pun bangun dari rebahan dan duduk di pinggir kasur.

'Apa sebenarnya yang tidak aku tau?'tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Dan dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke memijat pelipisnya.

'Astaga! Kenapa aku jadi mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua?'

"Haahhh. Neesan no baka!"gerutu Sasuke dan keluar dari kamar menuju kamar sang tercinta.

Cklek

"Dobe?"

"ZZzzz…"

"CHK! DOBE!"

"Enggh…belicik! Kau tidak liat aku ceding tidul teme?"kata Naruto seraya mengucek matanya yang berair karena dibangunkan oleh sang kekasih yang sangat kurang ajar itu. Membangunkan tidur suci-mu sungguh bukan sikap yang bagus kan?

Sasuke duduk di meja belajar Naruto.

"Nee, teme! Cepat bicala! Aku ngantuk nih,"Sasuke tetap diam. Dan Naruto pun sadar sepenuhnya.

"Teme?"

"…aku berpikir bahwa kakakmu dengan anikiku itu saling mencintai dobe,"Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Mencintai? Apa itu?"Sasuke pun menoleh pada Naruto dan menghampirinya yang kemudian mengacak surai pirangnya itu.

"Mencintai itu, adalah perasaan yang dimiliki oleh setiap manusia, dobe,"

"Apa Nalu juga punya?"

"Tentu saja! Secara singkatnya saja. Disaat kau dekat dengan seseorang yang kamu cintai, pasti akan ada perasaan berbeda. Misalnya saja jantungmu akan berdebar kencang saat dekat dengan orang yang kau cintai itu,"Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"...bisa juga, kau akan merasa sangat nyaman jika berada dekat dengan orang yang kamu cintai itu,"

"…"Sasuke menatap mata biru safir itu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat dekat denganku, dobe?"Naruto pun memegang dadanya sendiri.

Deg deg deg deg

"Be-beldebal, teme,"Sasuke tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa kau merasa nyaman dekat denganku?"Tanya Sasuke lagi. Dan Naruto tanpa ragu mengangguk. Dan Sasuke tersenyum kembali. Ia menuntun tangan Naruto untuk meraba dadanya.

Deg deg deg

"Ja-jantung Cacu-teme juga…"

"Hmm. Aku juga sangat merasa nyaman dekat denganmu,"wajah Naruto yang sejak tadi bersemu itu kini mengerti.

"Jadi, Neecan dan Itachi-nii itu juga melacakan debalan cepelti ini?"Sasuke tak mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku yakin, jika mereka itu saling mencintai dan memiliki perasaan yang jauh lebih dalam,"Sasuke memandang bulan yang mengintip dari jendela kamar Naruto. Menatap bulan seakan menerawang anikinya itu.

"Lalu, apa yang halus kita lakukan, teme?"Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan-

"Hehh…aku punya ide bagus, dobe!"

"Apa?"

"Kau telfond Neesan-mu dan biarkan aku yang akan buatkan rincian yang mungkin akan ditanyakan oleh Neesanmu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah! Untuk Neecan!"kata Naruto semangat.

Dan setelah desas desus Sasuke dan Naruto membuat beberapa perkataan yang mungkin akan ditanyakan dan tentunya juga beberapa point untuk percakapan melalui telfond ini.

"sudah selesai! Sekarang, cepat telfond Neesan-mu, dobe!"

"Hum!"

Tuuuutt ttuuuuuu-

Klik

'Moshi, moshi,'

"Baca dialognya, dobe,"bisik Sasuke. Dan Naruto mengambil cepat kertas itu.

"Neecan! Neecan cedang apa?"

'Sedang mencari udara segar saja di sekitar rumah sakit. Ini sudah jam berapa Naru-chan? Kenapa kau belum tidur?'Sasuke segera menunjukkan dialog yang pas.

"_Y__ang ini dobe__!_"bisik Sasuke lagi.

"Hufft! Nalu tidak bica tidul. Nalu kepikilan Neecan teluc. Neecan baik-baik caja kan?"kata Naruto sambil sedikit acting. Entah sejak kapan Naruto pintar acting hanya saja Sasuke sangat mendukung akan hal itu.

'…'Neesan-nya tak menjawab. Dan Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk memanggil kakaknya.

"Neecan?"

'…yaa?'

"Neecan memikirkan apa cih? Cepeltinya celiuc cekali,"kata Naruto setelah melihat dialog yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

'Darimana Naru-chan tau Neesan lagi berpikir?'Sasuke menyeringai.

"Incting, hehe,"

"_B__agus dob__e!_"bisik Sasuke.

'Haahhh. Iya,'

"Apa macalah cinta?"

'Eh? Koq tau?'Sasuke pun menyeringai kembali.

"Hehe. Incting. Memangnya ada apa dengan cintanya Neecan?"

'Huft! Baru beberapa jam kau dekat dengan chicken ass itu, otakmu sudah beracun yaa! Apa saja yang dikatakan chicken ass itu?'Sasuke langsung memasang wajah garang.

"Hehe. Nee, Neecan! Cepat belitahu Nalu! Ciapa yang cuka dengan Neecan?"

'E-ehh… emm… rahasia!'Sasuke rasa ini akan merasuk langsung dengan kakaknya itu.

"Baiklah! Bial Nalu tebak. Emm…pacti Itachi-nii kan?"

'EH? Darimana Naru-chan tau?'seriangaian Sasuke semakin lebar saja mendengar itu.

'_T__ernyata kau akan berkata jujur jika dengan Naruto ya__a?_'batin Sasuke.

"Ehehe. Incting. Kenapa tidak Neecan telima caja cintanya Itachi-nii? Dia kan baik,"

'Huhh! Apanya yang baik? Mesum iya!'Naruto tiba-tiba melakukan improvisasi dialog dan berkata-

"Loh! Cacu-teme juga mecum. Tapi Nalu tidak di apa-apain koq. Cacu-teme tidak gigit Nalu koq. Pacti Itachi-nii juga begitu,"jawab polos Naruto dan dihadiahi oleh Sasuke dengan pelototan mata yang tajam.

'Bukan begitu, Naru-chan. Hanya saja, Neecan…takut,'Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis.

"…apa Neecan cinta dengan Itachi-nii?"

'…aku tidak tau Naru-chan,'

"Emm… Neecan mau tau cecuatu tidak?"Naruto melakukan improvisasi lagi. Sasuke sedikit banyak khawatir jika rencananya gagal karena improvisasi itu.

'Eng?'

"Cebelum Nalu menelima cacu-teme, dia bilang, kalo cetiap Nalu dekat dengan Cacu-teme, apakah jantung Nalu beldebal-debal? Dan Nalu balu tau kalo jantung Nalu itu telnyata beldebal kencang jika dekat-dekat dengan Cacu-teme. Dan Cacu-teme bilang, itu artinya Nalu cinta dengan Cacu-teme. Dan Cacu-teme juga pelnah bilang kalo dia juga beldebal jantungnya jika dekat dengan Nalu,"

'Be-benarkah?'Sasuke menyeringai dan dalam hati memuji Naruto kali ini.

"Iya! Nalu benelan! Walaupun Nalu awalnya nganggap kalo Cacu-teme itu, cuma mau ngejek Nalu aja. Tapi, lama-lama jantung Nalu cemakin beldebal kencang. Dan Nalu awalnya menolak cuka dengan Cacu-teme. Tapi, Nalu tidak bica membohongi pelacaan Nalu cendili. Jadi, Nalu menelima Cacu-teme. Lacanya cangat hebat Neecan! Pelacaan Nalu jadi cangat cenaaaang cekali,"

'…'

"Neecan?"

'Mu-mungkin…ah! Tidak-, tidak! Tapi jantung Neesan-'

"Beldebal?"tebak Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai.

'I-iya,'

"Naahh! Itu belalti Neecan cinta dengan Itachi-nii,"

'Ta-tapi…bagaimana jika itu hanya bualan belaka? A-aku…tidak percaya!'

"Haahhh…yacudah kalo tidak mau pelcaya. Tapi Neecan, menulut Nalu cih, Itachi-nii itu cangat cinta dengan Neecan. Walaupun Nalu ini bodoh dan tidak tau apa-apa, tapi Nalu yakin, Neecan. Itachi-nii itu cintanya cuma buat Neecan caja,"

'…sebaiknya kau tidur Naru-chan. Ini sudah terlalu larut malam,'Sasuke mengernyitkan alis dan langsung menunjuk dialog terakhir pada Naruto.

"Baiklah. Nalu juga cudah mengantuk. Oyacumi Neecan! Nalu cayang Neecan,"

'Hmm. Oyasumi. Neesan juga sayang aru-chan,'

Klik

"Nee, teme. Bagaimana? Kau tau cecuatu?"Tanya Naruto antusias.

"…masih ambigu, dobe,"

"Ambigu?"

"CHK! Masih belum bisa dimengerti, dobe. Kita lihat saja besok. Apa ada perubahan atau tidak,"

"Emm…begitu,"Sasuke melihat jam weker milik Naruto dan kaget begitu melihatnya.

"Astaga! Sudah jam 3.17. Dobe! Cepat tidur!"kata Sasuke dan langsung menyelimuti Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya nurut saja karena jujur, bahwa Naruto ngantuk sekali. Sasuke pun segera masuk ke kamarnya dan segera tidur. Ia berani jamin bahwa besok ia akan terlambat masuk ke kelas dan ia akan sangat beruntung kali ini, karena besok itu adalah pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Kali ini Sasuke bisa tidur dengan tenang walau hanya beberapa jam.

**Flash on.**

Deidara yang tiba di rumah itu segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kamarnya. Memikirkan apa yang barusan terjadi. Seperti benar-benar hancur. Deidara merasa bahwa rasa sakit yang ia alami ini lebih sakit dari pada sakit saat melihat Itachi mendapat pacar impiannya. Ini jauh lebih sakit.

Deidara pun bangkit dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan sakit hatinya dan pergi untuk mandi dan kuliah. Ia sengaja berbohong karena tidak ada yang menjaga orang tercintanya itu. Dan kini ia sudah terlambat jam pertama dan Deidara hanya bisa masuk pada jam ketiga hingga selesai.

Setidaknya, skripsi yang ditugaskan dosennya sudah selesai ia kerjakan dan tinggal mengumpulnya saja. Ia melakukan sesuatu seperti tidak punya semangat hidup lagi. Tidak ada senyuman ramah saat para teman-temannya menyapanya dan menanyakan kenapa ia tak masuk jam pertama dan kedua, Deidara hanya bisa tertunduk dan terdiam.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke tengah berbicara serius dengan kakaknya itu. Ia bercerita bahwa ada sedikit campur tangannya juga atas semalam.

"Huh! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Itachi no baka! Akhirnya kau tau apa yang sudah membuat kakaknya Naru-chan-KU tak mau menerimamu,"kata Sasuke yang angkuh. Dan Itachi hanya diam sambil menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam di langit orange kemerah-merahan itu.

"Hahh. Kali ini terserah padamu saja, aniki! Aku harap kau tidak sakit nantinya, ITACHI NO BAKA!"kata Sasuke yang menekan kalimat terakhir. Dan kini ia tengah mengelus lembut kepala Naruto yang masih terlelap di pangkuannya. Dan dapat kalian lihat jika saat ini Naruto tengah tidur di sofa dengan menggunakan paha Sasuke sebagai bantalnya.

Kembali pada Deidara yang masih berwajah hampa itu. Saat ia baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, HP-nya bergetar dan menampilkan nama Kaa-san-nya.

Klik

'Nee, Dei-chan! Kau dimana?'

"Aku hanya sedang mengumpulkan tugas dari dosenku, Kaa-san. Ada apa memangnya Kaa-san?"kata Deidara yang berusaha untuk tidak bersuara mencurigakan oleh Kaa-san-nya yang super khawatiran itu.

'Oh! Bisakah kau menemani Ita-chan malam ini lagi? Kaa-san harus menyiapkan barang-barang untuk Tou-san mu. Ia mau melihat proyek di suna dan berangkat malam ini, Kaa-san juga sudah mengepak barang keperluan. Kaa-san juga harus ikut, Tou-san mu itu kan tidak bisa merawat diri. Tidak apa-apa kan?'Deidara sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum ia ingat dengan adiknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naru-chan dan chicken ass?"

'Tidak perlu khawatir, akan ada Bachan yang menemani mereka. Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada Naru-chan dan Sasu-chan yaa! Kaa-san tidak sempat pamit pada mereka karena ini sudah hampir terlambat masuk ke pesawat. Kaa-san pamit dulu yaa Dei-chan. Jaga adik-adikmu. Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan kembali 5 hari lagi. Kami menyayangimu Dei-chan, Sayonara!'

"Ha'I Kaa-san. Hati-hati di jalan. Kabari aku jika kalian sudah sampai. Jangan lupa kabari Naru-chan juga. Ia pasti sedang memangis guling-guling karena Kaa-san tak sempat pamit dengan Naru-chan,"kata Deidara mencoba untuk menghibur Kaa-san-nya itu.

'Ah! Kaa-san jadi tak tega meninggalkan Naru-chan. Tolong jaga ia dengan exstra yaa, Dei-chan. Dan juga Ita-chan dan Sasu-chan. Ah! Pesawat sudah mau lepas landas, sampai jumpa lagi Dei-chan!'

"Semoga proyeknya sukses,"

Klik

Deidara pun segera menuju parkiran dan pergi menuju rumah sakit. Kali ini, ia akan langsung ke rumah sakit saja. Dan sebenarnya ia agak enggan karena masalah pagi tadi. Tapi apa boleh buat. Tidak ada yang menjaga adiknya itu.

Deidara kini sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Itachi. Ia sempat mengatur nafas sejenak dan memasuki kamar itu tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu. Ia melihat Itachi yang duduk memandang langit malam.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang dalam perjalanan ke Suna. Mereka sudah pamit denganmu?"Tanya Deidara mencoba mengahanyutkan keheningan setelah kedatangannya 15 menit yang lalu.

"hn,"

Deidara kembali terdiam.

"Sebaiknya, N-Neesan pulang saja. Aku tau Neesan habis kuliah hari ini. Aku tidak apa-apa sendiri disini. Aku bisa melakukan semua sendiri,"kata Itachi tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya dari langit malam itu. Deidara kembali terdiam.

Ia sangat tau bahwa adiknya itu kini tengah menghindarinya. Entah apa yang harus Deidara lakukan sekarang. Dan dengan hati yang sangat sakit, Deidara mengambil tasnya kembali dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar. Dan setiap langkah kakinya melangkah, air matanya pun menetes.

Air mata yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah keluar itu kini keluar kembali.

Cklek

Deidara terdiam tanpa membuka pintu itu, hanya memutar kenop pintu tanpa menggesernya. Mata terpejam erat dan air matanya terus saja mengalir. Itachi pun menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat Neesan-nya yang terdiam seperti itu.

Sret

Deidara berbalik dengan tiba-tiba dan-

Braakk

Tas kuliahnya yang berisi buku-buku tebal dan note-book-nya itu ia lempar ke samping dengan kasarnya. Itachi kaget dan hanya bisa terbelalak saat melihat sesuatu yang mengalir di pipinya itu. Itachi hanya bisa menahan nafas saat Neesan-nya berjalan dengan geram ke arahnya.

Tap tap tap

Dan dengan kasar Deidara menarik kerah baju pasien Itachi dan-

CUP~

Itachi terbelalak. Ia sempat terdiam terpaku dengan itu. Ia terus terdiam hingga bibir Neesan-nya itu bergerak semakin memperdalam ciumannya itu. Itachi pun menutup matanya dan menarik leher Neesan-nya itu. Membalas dengan lembut ciuman antar bibir dan lidah itu.

Untuk kali ini. Kali ini saja. Itachi merasakan kepedihan dan kelembutan bibir kakaknya itu. Jujur, setiap ia mengecup dan melumat bibir kakaknya itu, ia selalu merasa aneh dan menurutnya malah seperti ciuman terpaksa yang penuh akan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

Tapi kali ini…sangat berbeda. Itachi sangat tau akan hal itu. Ini jauh lebih lembut. Rasa sakit, kepedihan, hampa, dan cinta kini menjadi satu. Itachi bahkan enggan untuk melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia yakin. Bahkan sangat yakin. Ia berani bertaruh dengan nyawanya jika ia sempat merasakan ciuman cinta disaat yang bersamaan.

Deidara terus saja melumat bibir adiknya itu tidak mau membiarkan apa yang selama ini ia derita terbaca oleh orang dihadapannya ini. Tapi semuanya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan bahwa Deidara ingin mengubur itu. Rasa sakit yang di deritanya. Rasa perih yang dirasanya. Rasa cinta yang ia pendam. Ketakutan yang selama ini ditakutinya. Semuanya.

Akhirnya terbaca sudah.

Mereka masih terlarut dalam ciuman manis itu. Air mata yang tak bisa berhenti keluar. Isakan halus yang tertutupi oleh ciuman lembut itu. Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman lembut itu. Itachi yang melihat air mata Neesan-nya itu mengecup mata itu lembut. Dan kemudian mengecup dengan penuh kasih dahi sang kakak yang dicintainya itu.

"..."

"…"

Masih terdiam dalam pelukan hangat masing-masing. Terhanyut dalam suasana yang entah kenapa menjadi terasa tenang dan damai. Dan entah kenapa Deidara yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya di dada Itachi mengeluarkan air mata kembali. Itachi tau akan hal itu. Ia sangat tau sekarang. Melepas pelukan itu dengan perlahan dan menatap wajah sang kakak.

"…aku bersumpah! Aku tidak akan membuatmu sakit lagi…aku bersumpah. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis dalam diam lagi. Tidak akan aku biarka air matamu tumpah lagi,"bisik Itachi. Deidara membuka matanya. Bukan pancaran ketakutan seperti yang lalu, bukan. Tapi tatapan penuh harapan dan kebahagiaan.

"Aku pegang perkataanmu, Itachi,"balas Deidara dan memeluk adik tercintanya itu.

Di luar pintu kamar Itachi. Kini terlihat sosok raven dan blondie tengah mengintip ke dalam kamar itu. Hahh. Sungguh tidak elit sekali.

"Nee teme. Akhilnya Neecan-ku menelima Itachi-nii,"bisik sosok blondie a.k.a Naruto menatap kedua kakaknya di dalam kamar itu.

"Hn,"jawab sosok raven a.k.a Sasuke yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding. Sepertinya harus di ralat. Yang mengintip hanya sosok rambut blondie.

"Hahhh. Cetidaknya, Neecan tidak cedih telus,"

"Hn. Ayo pulang. Nanti kita di usir pihak rumah sakit jika tidak segera pulang,"kata Sasuke yang menarik lengan Naruto lembut. Dan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Jadi?"Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti itu langsung berhenti dan menatap kekasihnya itu bingung.

"Jadi?"Tanya ulang Sasuke. Naruto mendengus dan pipinya merah hebat.

"Jadi, kapan kita cepelti meleka?"Tanya Naruto gemas. Ia memasang wajah ngambek sebelum buang muka ke arah lain. Dapat kita lihat jika Sasuke sendiri semakin tidak mengerti. Untuk apa si dobe ini ingin jadi seperti pasangan bodoh itu? Batin Sasuke bingung.

Apa sih yang dilihat oleh si dobe ini, di dalam? Sasuke yang penasaran itu kembali ke tempat semula dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar kakaknya sebelum matanya membulat penuh. Kedua kakaknya yang berciuman dengan panasnya hingga Deidara beranjak menaiki tubuh kakaknya.

Sasuke dengan suksesnya menganga saat melihat Itachi menarik baju Deidara hingga robek. Dan apa pun yang Sasuke lihat selanjutnya adalah hal yang menguntungkan yang pernah ada.

"M-m-ma-maksudmu, (Glek) ss-ssse-sseperti i-itu, d-dobe?"Tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu sebelum jantungnya ingin meledak saat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke dengan tidak elitnya tergagap tidak karuan.

Oh god!

Teriak Sasuke dalam hati sebelum menyeret Naruto pulang secepatnya.

Haahh~ dasar pasangan mesum!

**Owari~**

"Shh… kita hentikan sampai disini saja, Dei,"Itachi sedikit menjauhkan wajah kakaknya dari jangkauan bibirnya. Tapi Deidara sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataan Itachi. Lidahnya kini beralih pada leher Itachi.

"…kenapa?"Tanya Deidara selagi tangannya meremas rambut Itachi dengan sensual. Itachi tersenyum lembut sebelum tangannya menarik leher Itachi untuk bercumbu lagi.

"Kita sudahi kegiatan kita, Little blondie,"ucap Itachi mesra. Deidara yang wajahnya memerah itu menatap Itachi bingung. Baju biru laut miliknya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Matanya sayu dan bibirnya memerah.

"Kenapa Itachi? Kau tidak mau menyentu-"

"Aku tidak berani menyentuhmu lebih intim disaat kita belum punya status yang lebih erat, Dei,"potong Itachi langsung. Takut jika Deidara salah paham tentang dirinya. Deidara terlihat memiringkan kepalanya. Itachi menggeram menahan libido-nya saat Deidara sendiri membuat nafsu birahi Itachi meningkat.

"Untuk sementara, kita akan bertunangan, Dei. Setelah aku bisa mendirikan perusahaanku sendiri, kita akan menikah. Kita akan membuat anak sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan aku mau, kau, Uchiha Deidara! Tidak ada penolakan atas lamaranku,"jelas Itachi. Deidara terdiam. Sebelum air matanya berjatuhan.

"Hikss kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuatku menangis kan, Itachi?"Itachi tertawa renyah sebelum memeluk Deidara erat.

"Hahaha. Tapi aku akan selalu menumpahkan kebahagiaan kepadamu, Dei. Dan air matamu, akan menjadi saksi atas kebahagaiaan kita,"Deidara mendengus sebelum kepalanya mencoba menyamankan diri di samping leher Itachi.

"Dasar gombal,"

"Hahaha. Seperti kau tidak suka dengan gombalanku saja, Little Blondie,"

**Real Owari~**

**Eee… terus! Kalo mereka gak jadi berbuat, gimana nasib anak-anak bau kencur kita? SasuNaru? Eeee… REVIEW MINNAAAA! #Kabur. XD**


End file.
